This invention is directed to a training device for improving basketball shooting accuracy, and in particular, a glove for training by promoting muscle memory of the appropriate basketball grip and release.
As is known, a number of factors go into perfecting a basketball shot including footwork, positioning relative to the basket, and grip and hand positioning relative to the basketball. Often, a player is deficient in one if not more of these categories. The importance of grip and positioning are amplified when shooting shots such as foul shots when there is no movement so foot and body positioning becomes less complex. Therefore, it is desirous to teach proper hand positioning and grip of the basketball to increase the accuracy and precision of the shot.
It is also known that an effective way to train an athlete so that the appropriate action becomes automatic is through muscle memory training. Although there are numerous muscle memory devices including rubber bands, strings and the like for a variety of basketball skills, there has not been an effective muscle memory device for hand positioning and grip. Accordingly, a basketball training device that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a muscle memory device for hand positioning and movement relative to the basketball is desired.